


I Told You We'd Think of Something

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s11e03 Plus One, F/M, MSR, One Shot, Season 11, Smut, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: What happened after the camera panned away while Mulder and Scully were in bed in Plus One.  Some well deserved smut and Scully worship.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 71





	I Told You We'd Think of Something

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes to the lovely cherry_funk (absolutetosh) as always for the AMAZING head cannon sessions and just for her love and support all around.  
> Fuck CC for the camera pan we deserved to see what happened XD

“Can you hold me?” She asks as she stands by the bedside. He remembers laying like this before when they were undercover - on his side propped up on his elbow leaving the perfect amount of room for a Scully on the bed next to him. Except back then he knew he was only dreaming. Now, it’s like she’s placing the last piece of the puzzle as she gets under the covers with him.

He’s stunned at first. He hasn’t been sure how to approach her these days especially with the topic of their son being a difficult one. 

As he spoons her, their past lives flash before his eyes. The life they shared before he got abducted. The life they shared when they were on the run. And the life they shared married, happy, in a remote place where their world was the only one. And now, he thinks of this life, the life where he gets to try again.

He wraps his arms around her chest and clings to her while he breathes in the lavender scent of her newly washed skin. He feels the heat of her neck create sparks on his lips.

They talk for a while and he tries not to be offended by her talking about them being with other people. He knows it’s her way of testing the waters, to see where they stand. But if she knows him at all she should know he’ll always be there. To be her spook, her alien chaser, her lover, her friend, and everything in between.

“What if we lose our jobs.” She whispers.

“Well, then what would we do.” He says sarcastically thinking back to their happiest times when they weren’t married to the bureau. 

Then, she turns over and looks at him. He follows the path of her collar bone, up the tendons of her neck, and rests on her eyes. He sees something in them that he’s seen many times. There’s fiery passion mixed with mischief. 

“We’ll think of something.” She smiles and she conveys to him what she wants.

He can’t bring himself to break the eye contact as he lets his left hand wander under the covers, lifting up her nightshirt and pressing his cold hand on her warm stomach. He moves closer to her and buries his head in her neck, kissing at her pulse point and lingering there as his tongue slides down to meet her sternum. His hand lifts her shirt up as she helps him get it off. He stares at her lying there in a navy blue lace bra. He starts by pulling one strap down her shoulder and peppers kisses down her arm. He lifts her hand and kisses the inside of her palm as her hand moves to grasp the back of his neck. He unclasps the front of the bra and lets it fall as her breasts lay perfectly ready to be worshipped. He lowers his head and looks up at her, they share a smile before he cups one breast in his left hand and sucks hard on the other one. She throws her head back and lets out a soft and familiar moan. 

He eventually moves down and lowers the waistband of her pants to reveal her hip bones. She places her hand on his cheek bringing his chin up to look at her.

“It’s been a while, Mulder. I’ve changed.” She whispers.

He shakes his head as he smiles. “Scully, you got more beautiful every day since the day I met you. You’re the most beautiful you’ve ever been.”

He watches as a tear falls down the side of her face and onto the pillow. “I love you, Mulder.”

And her soft tears come as a relief that they’re finally together again.

He slides off her pants, grabs her by the waist, and rolls her over so she is straddling him. 

“I want to taste you.” He says looking up at her. She moves forward until her throbbing center reaches his lips. He starts with slow, flicking motions with his tongue on her clit only daring to dip inside every once in a while. He sucks and remembers the familiar taste as her hips slowly move back and forth creating the perfect friction. When she comes, she throws her head back as her hands hold on to the headboard for dear life and a tangible “Muld---” falls from her lips.

She lowers herself and reaches to pull off his boxers. 

“I want you inside me, Mulder.” She says frantically.

She continues to straddle him as she reaches down to guide his length inside her as she slowly lowers herself. She lingers there for a minute savoring the moment and then begins to gently ride him slowly gaining speed. She reaches down and entwines her hands with his as her breasts fall daringly close to his mouth. 

“Mulder.” She says with her raspy voice.

“Scully, I-”

“Mulder, do you remember how we used to…” She says breathlessly. “Fuck me like you used to.”

With that, he lifts himself forward so their chests are pressed together, wraps his arms around her torso as her legs are wrapped around his lower back. He holds her as her hair falls over his shoulder and turns them around so her back is against the headboard. She perches herself up on it as he kneels on one knee in front of her. 

She puts her hands on his cheeks, savoring the comfort that he brings her. She’s safe here. Always.

He begins to thrust into her as he gains speed entwining his hand into her hair and grabbing on for dear life as she reaches down and starts working on her clit following his speed. Her head falls back again and her mouth stays open as she moans unintelligible words to him and he leans forward and kisses her, never wanting to let go. As they come up for air, she comes, long and hard into his mouth. With a few more motions, he’s not far behind her.

“I told you we’d think of something.” She laughs.


End file.
